Pocky Game
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Hope was about to visit her favorite band when Apetrully came in and discover the famous biscuit treat in Japan and anime, Pocky. When Hope accidentally talked about the Pocky Game, Apetrully, without the knowledge of the game's rules, became interested in it and wants to play, including the warriors of Big Green. Rated T for just in case. Please submit wanted shippings in reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in the Hidden Kingdom, meaning it was a very boring one for Big Green, except for one. In Hope's room, Hope was packing something into a pure white backpack as a few giggles slipped from her lips. She wore a gold necklace with three, heart shaped rubies, her pink, heart shaped headphones she got from the Vocaloids that's around her neck, and a silver bracelet with red and pink yin-yang symbol charm on her right wrist.

"Hope." Apetrully said from behind Hope, scaring her into throwing what she have in the air.

Apetrully caught it in his hands and ask, "What's this?"

Hope chuckled as she slowly turn to him.

"Well... Something I like to call... Pocky." Hope said, grabbing the box out of his hands and gently press it against her cheek.

"Pocky?" The commander said, sweatdropping a bit.

"It's a yummy biscuit treat dipped in cream that comes in many yummy flavors." Hope said, hugging the box of chocolate pocky against her chest gently, making the commander sweatdrop some more. "I got these from the Vocaloids when ever I visit them. I thought I would be visiting them while bringing my pocky to them since everyone in Big Green seems to be kind of gloomy with all of this rainy weather."

Then Hope said quietly to herself, "I hope the Vocaloids doesn't make me play the pocky game."

But it wasn't quiet enough.

"The pocky game?" Apetrully said. "It sounds like fun."

Hope gulped and said, "W-Well-"

"Do you think we can play it?" Apetrully ask with a innocent look, since he doesn't know the rules to the game. He might blushing a lot if he did knew about it.

Hope's look turned rather horrified with small, pink blushes on her cheeks.

_He doesn't know what to do in a pocky game. Of course not, this is the first time he heard of the pocky game! _Hope panicked in her head, wanting to scream a little. _I don't want to say no to him, but I don't want to kiss him either. He was always so nice to me, but I would hate to explain the rules of the game to him. He seems to be so innocent! What to do. What to do._

"Um... Can you get First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force?" Hope ask, tilting her head a bit. "I don't want them to be so bored and depress on this rainy day."

"Okay." Apetrully said.

When Apetrully left, Hope let out a small sigh and said, "At least I have enough time to es-"

"We're here!" Apetrully said with First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force behind him.

_That was much faster than I thought. _Hope thought.

Hope nervously chuckled and said, "Hi guys..."

"So, what's this about a 'pocky' game?" Lin Chung ask.

"W-Well, I'm not sure if you want to." Hope said.

"It's raining. We'll do anything." Alpha Girl said.

_Curse you rainy days! Why do you have to be so boring!? _Hope shouted in her head.

"Alright. This is how you play the pocky game." Hope said.

Hope open a box of banana chocolate pocky and took a pocky.

"One person hold one end of the pocky with his or her mouth and another person holds other end with his or her mouth too. The goal is to get to the middle of the pocky. The one who chickens out and breaks the pocky first loses and the one who didn't will win." Hope said, quickly. "Any questions, anyone?"

Kowloon slowly raises his hand, and Hope said, "Yes, Kowloon?"

"What would have if we... you know, kiss?" Kowloon said, looking a bit nervous.

"What happens happen. Just try to win no matter what. Even if it involves kissing a guy." Hope said with a rather serious look. A rare look for them to see. This is Hope after all. She's suppose very happy, and innocent, like they usually. Now she look like she have a darker side to her that they don't know about.

_Hey. The pocky game have used in some anime, but I mostly see it in fan art and stuff like that. Sometimes, I take my anime seriously depending on what it is. _Hope thought.

Kind of breaking the fourth wall here, Ms. H.

_Oops. Sorry._ Hope thought.

Nearly everyone gulped. Especially since there's a lot of guys here. This might not be good. She nibbled on the pocky until it was gone before talking once again.

"So, do you still want to play?" Hope ask, hoping they'll say no quickly after hearing that kissing part of the game.

"Yeah, sure." Rosefinch said as everyone else seem to agree with her.

_What have I done? _Hope thought to herself.

"What flavors do you have?" Archer ask.

"Well, I have chocolate flavor, vanilla flavor, strawberry flavor, green tea flavor, mango flavor, chocolate banana flavor, extra chocolate flavor, green apple flavor, pine cream flavor, honey white almond crush flavor, mild milk almond crush flavor, royal milk tea flavor, blueberry yogurt flavor, very rare grape flavor, cookies and cream flavor..." Hope said, continuing the long list of flavor she have. Boy, she have a lot.

_Good. Good. Keep on talking. They might forget all about that pocky game. Good thing I have a lot of flavors to list to them. It's also a good thing the Vocaloids gave me a lot of pocky and that I visit them a lot too. I always chicken out on that game so I never kissed them or win for that matter. _Hope thought, continuing the very long list of flavors of her pocky.

"...peanut butter flavor, almond flavor, pudding flavor, marble chocolate flavor which is very bitter, kiwi flavor, coconut flavor which I hate, coconut milk flavor which I also hate, melon flavor, cinnamon apple flavor, berry chocolate flavor, lemon chocolate flavor, white chocolate flavor, blueberry flavor, coffee flavor-" Hope was interrupted when Mighty Ray said, "Alright. Alright. You have a lot of flavors. On with the game."

_Darn... And I have many more flavors too. _Hope thought.

"Okay. I'll pick two names from this hat and they'll have the first turn." Hope said, randomly taking out a black hat with many pieces of paper with their names on it out of nowhere. "Just to warn you: I'll put your name back into the hat, even if you already had a turn with someone. Just to make it a bit interesting, if you ask me."

"How did you... Never mind." Lin Chung said, wondering how she got that hat.

_This won't be fun yet they look kind of eager to play the game, even if it involves kissing. Who are they hoping to get? _Hope thought as she stick her hand in the hat and pull out two pieces of paper.

Nervously, she said the names out loud.

"Alright. The two are-"

Or at least about to say the two names until Hurricane shouted, "Wait!"

_Please tell me you're going to say no. _Hope thought.

"What is it?" Hope ask.

"What are we suppose to do when we lose?" Hurricane ask.

_Darn. But maybe I can have a little fun with this. I always wanted to know how well they sing. _Hope thought with a small smile.

"Hm... If you lose... then... you have to sing." Hope said with a bigger smile.

"WHAT!?" Nearly everyone shouted.

"Hey, I always wanted to know how well you guys sing." Hope said with a even bigger smile.

"Well, I guess that's better than kissing a guy." Archer said.

Apetrully noticed Hope looking at him with a rather wide smile, remember that time when they sang together in the cafeteria when no ones' around, and gulped. Hope lean closer to him and said, "Make sure to sing your best you can if you lose."

Then she gave him a wink. The commander nervously look at the ground and thought, _What have I done?_

_Maybe this will be fun after all. _Hope thought with a smile that Highroller would be proud of.

"Now let's back to the game." Hope said. "The two are..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hope's smile suddenly turned into a small frown when she was able to read the two names. She was hoping for this, but a bit different then she hoped for.

"Who are they?" Sonia ask.

The monkey sighed and said, "Me and Apetrully."

Apetrully's cheek suddenly turn dark pink as some of Hope's friends try to hide their laughter. Somehow, they don't know anything about Apetrully's crush on Hope, yet they kind of want to see them to be in a rather romantic position.

_At least it might be a chance to finally show Apetrully's singing ability. _Hope thought.

_Should I kiss her and die of embarrassment or sing and show everyone I can sing? _Apetrully thought. _Now that I think about it. The second one doesn't sound that bad._

"Which flavor do you want?" Hope ask him.

"Um... The chocolate banana flavor." Apetrully said.

"Good choice."

The two went over to the couch. Hope took out one of the pocky of the flavor put one end of it in her mouth. As the commander follow her directions with the other end of the pocky, he thought, _I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did I decide to play the game!?_

The pink and white monkey suddenly took out a sign that says, _Ready?_

"How did you get the sign?" Kowloon ask.

Hope turn the sign that says, _Secret. _She turn the sign back around to what it said before. Apetrully knew if he nod his head, he'll break the pocky and doesn't know what choice he's going to choose yet. So, he said, "Yeth!"

Hope put the sign down and begin to nibble at the her end of the pocky as Apetrully carefully nibble at his end. Slowly, their faces begin to get closer and closer. The flavor taste really good, but Apetrully doesn't want to get too close to his friend. The commander could see the members of Big Green looking kind of excited, as if they want them to kiss. Then he notice Hope looks just as nervous as him about this game with a rather red blush on her cheeks as he could feel their noses lightly touching each other. He seriously can't do this to her.

_I guess singing in front of them isn't bad as I thought. _Apetrully thought.

Before getting too close for a kiss, Apetrully suddenly break the pocky. Hope ate the rest of the broken piece of her pocky and slowly lick her lips with a smile on her face. With her hands togethers, she said this.

"I win!" Hope shouted. "You have to sing!"

"Okay." Apetrully said.

_Although, the game was a bit too close for comfort. _Apetrully thought, thinking how close they were.

Hope went to her closet and pull out a blue boombox with white and black music notes decorated on it. When she turn it on, it played some music. The pink and white monkey smile at Apetrully as she points to him to sing. Apetrully sighed as the members of Big Green looks a bit confuse about this. They were pretty shocked when they hear this sound of music.

Apetrully: **I used to rule the world the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in the enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing:**

"**Now the old king is dead!**

**Long live the king"**

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

**Upon pillars of salt,**

**Pillars of sand**

The members of Big Green were shocked to hear their commander singing. Very well too! Hope was bobbing her head to the music with a wider smile than before.

A: **I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can not explain**

**Once you know there was never, ever a honest word**

**That was when I ruled the world**

**(Ohhh)**

Hope started to dance to the beat of the song as her friends watch.

A: **It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People could not believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh, who would ever want to be king?**

Apetrully started to dance with Hope as the members of Big Green smiled at their actions.

A: **I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can not explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never a honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world**

**(Ohhhhh ohhh ohhh)**

The members of Big Green started to clap to the beat and cheer as Hope sang along with the commander.

A & H: **Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can not explain**

**I know Saint Peter will call my name**

**Never a honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**Ooooooh oooooh oooooh**

Apetrully and Hope bow as the music fades away. The commander heard Hope whisper to him, "Was that bad?"

Apetrully lifted his head to see the members smiling and thought, _I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought_ _before_ with a small smile.

"Alright, let's see who's next." Hope said, sticking her hand in the hat and pulling out two pieces of paper with the names of the next vic- I mean people. Yeah, not victims.


	3. Chapter 3

A smile suddenly appear on Hope's face as her glaze slowly turn to the two who was next. Kowloon and Alpha Girl could feel it. Soon, the others started to feel it too, following the monkey's glaze.

"No..." Alpha Girl said, now starting to hate the game.

"No..." Kowloon said, starting to hate the game as well.

"No! No! No!" The two shouted.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Hope said with a smile.

"Why did I decide to play the game?" Alpha Girl ask herself.

"But you said yes, so say play." Sonia said.

"What flavor do you want?" Hope ask, pointing at the neatly stacked boxes of pocky. "Wait a minute, when did they get organized?"

Everyone look at the square head commander, and he said, "You know me. I like to stack."

Hope giggled a bit. Alpha Girl and Kowloon look at the pile.

_The mango flavor one looks good, but so does that honey & milk one. _Alpha Girl thought.

"I'll take the mango one." Kowloon said, making Alpha Girl's eyes widen.

"Me too." Alpha Girl quickly said.

"Alright." Hope said with a smile.

Hope took out the pocky of that flavor and show it to the two. Kowloon quickly grab it, but not hard enough break it, and put one end of it in his mouth. Alpha Girl looks a bit nervous, but put the other end in her mouth.

"Ready?" Hope said.

The two gave her a thumps up.

"Alright. Begin!" Hope said, taking a checkered flag out of no where and wave it down like it was a race.

The two begin to nibble at the pocky. The two began to get closer and closer, trying not to break it. The two could see the others smiling at them, trying to hide it.

_No! I'm not backing down! I don't want to lose, even when it involves kissing Kowloon. _Alpha Girl thought.

She could see Kowloon seeming to be nervous to continue the game, but still nibble on the pocky, getting closer to her.

_Kowloon is kind of cute. What am I saying? He's my teammate. He probably isn't interested in me. _Alpha Girl thought as she felt Kowloon's nose gently touching Alpha Girl's.

She suddenly felt a pair of lips clash into her's and a pair of arms around her waist. Nearly everyone's jaw dropped as Kowloon tries to deepen the kiss a bit. Kowloon run his fingers through Alpha Girl's long, black hair as she slip out a few moans from her lips, making the others turn red.

The two stopped when they heard very loud coughing from Hope before the two members of Second Squad got a little too deep. The two noticed that Kowloon was on top of Alpha Girl, the others were blushing red and open mouth, Lin Chung was trying to cover Jumpy's eyes with his hands while Apetrully was trying to cover Hope's with his hands, and Mr. NoHands looks a little mad. Alpha Girl and Kowloon look at each other and blush, quickly moving away from each other. Hope remove Apetrully's hands away from her eyes and said, "That was pretty... interesting. Also, I''m still trying to keep this T rated, guys."

No one knows what she means by that.

"You never see that." Alpha Girl said, blushing a bit brightly.

"I wish we can." Sonia said.

"I wish I took out my eyeballs during that." Mighty Ray said, looking a bit scarred as well as some of the others.

_I always heard that Alpha Girl might have a crush on Kowloon, and now I know that's true, but I also heard she might also have a crush on Mr. NoHands too. There might be a possibly chance that Mr. NoHands might like her too, even though they fight a lot. I guess I have to get lucky to pull their names out of the hat. _Hope thought with a small smirk on her face.

"That look on your face sometimes freaks me out." Mr. NoHands said to her.

Hope look at Alpha Girl and Kowloon, who were at two far sides of her room, both blushing bright red like tomatoes.

"Well, I can say you two won this game." Hope said, making the two blush a bit brighter. "I guess I forgot to mention the prize of the two winners, but I guess you can see what the prize is already after what we saw. At least you two didn't have to sing."

_Wow, he tasted like mangos, but that's must be because of the pocky. I guess he does like me. _Alpha Girl thought.

_I can't believe I did that, but she did tasted like mangos. _Kowloon thought.

"Come on, you two!" Hope shouted. "No time to be red. Time for more of this game!"

Alpha Girl and Kowloon went to the group, still red in the face. Hope stick her hand in the hat of names.

_I'm kind of hoping it will be Alpha Girl and Mr. NoHands, but let's see who they are. _Hope thought, pulling out the two pieces of paper.

"But first, can we say that we'll never mention that ever to anyone, or you'll die painfully?" Alpha Girl said before Hope could.

"Anything that happens in this room will never be out of the room unless we really want to die." Hope said with a smile as everyone else nodded.

"Good." Kowloon said.

"On with the game!"

_I'm starting to get used to the game. _Hope thought with a wider smile than before on her face.

"I'm serious that look creeps me out." Mr. NoHands said.

_Please be Alpha Girl and Mr. NoHands. _Hope thought.

"Captain, can you forgive me for what I did?" Kowloon whisper to Alpha Girl.

"Of course." Alpha Girl whisper back. "Now, let's never mention it ever again."

"Agree."


	4. Chapter 4

Hope's seem to be reading and rereading the two pieces of papers, covering her mouth with her hand. The group looks confuse as they could hear giggles from the monkey. She suddenly exploded in laughter as she throw the papers in the air. Hope roll around in laughter as Mr. NoHands was able to catch the papers.

The former First Squad leader's face paled when he read them and said, "Let's skip these."

"What's wrong? Can't take the challenge?" Chou said, taking the papers with a smug smile.

When he read the paper, his smile was wiped off as his face turn into the same shade of white as Mr. NoHands's.

"Let's skip these." Chou said.

"Who are they?" Lin Chung ask.

"It's not important." Mr. NoHands said.

"Mr. NoHands and Chou! It's Mr. NoHands and Chou!" Hope laughed, trying to control her laughter.

Everyone, except for Chou and Mr. NoHands, were either try to hide their laughter, or were dying from laughing.

"Can't we skip this turn?" Mr. NoHands ask.

"No skipping." Hope said. "If Kowloon and Alpha Girl did it, if Apetrully and I did it, then you two have to do it. Even if you two are guys and might be a big chance that you two might kiss unless you break the pocky before you get to the middle."

Mr. NoHands and Chou gulped.

"Come on." Hope said as she guided the two to the couch.

Once Mr. NoHands and Chou sat on the couch, Hope ask, "Which pocky flavor do you want?"

The two glared dangers at the monkey, but said at the same time, "Green tea."

"Okay." Hope said, taking out the green pocky.

Chou nervously took the pocky. As Hope slowly went back to the others to watch the embarrassment of two men, Chou put one end of the pocky in his mouth and Mr. NoHands put the other in his mouth. The others try to snicker as the two men slowly nibble on the biscuit treat coated in the green cream. As Mr. NoHands and Chou get closer with pocky, Alpha Girl whisper to Hope, "Get the camera."

"You better not!" Chou and Mr. NoHands shouted, turning their necks to the Second Squad leader, making the pocky snap into two pieces.

"Well... That was fun while it lasted." Hope said. "Since you two broke your pocky at the same time, it would mean that you both lose."

"What?" Chou and Mr. NoHands said at the same time.

"Since you two lose, then that would mean that you two have to sing."

"WHAT!?"

"Do you want a rematch?"

"No! No! NO!"

"Alright."

Mr. NoHands and Chou glare at each other as Hope turn on the music, but those two aren't singing.

"Come on!" Hope shouted.

"You really believe you can make us sing?" Mr. NoHands said.

"It's the rules!" Hope pouted. "Okay, I'll start for you."

Soon, the music change and when Hope sing, her voice seem to matured a bit.

Hope: **Love, love, love,**

**Love, love, love, love,**

**Love is all I want**

Chou and Mr. NoHands glance at each other, then at Hope, wondering what's she's up to.

H: **Snow fallen on my fingers never melts**

"**The heart is made of tin, too"**

**Someone in somewhere sneered**

**It keeps reflecting distorted scenery**

**My hands, My hands cannot**

**Even touch your cheeks**

**But now, but now, what can I do**

**To save your smile?**

**Love, love, love, love**

**Love, love...**

**Love is all I want**

Hope stop singing as the music continues. She notice an annoyed look on Mr. NoHands's face, then she realized that this song isn't really fitting for him since... you know... the reason is in his name. Chou seems to notice too.

Chou: **If the only thing I can do is**

**To harm something,**

**I should tear apart**

**Those who torment you**

**I see,**

**That's why I was born**

Everyone was pretty surprise about Chou's sudden desire to sing.

"Huh. I guess Chou would do anything to annoy Mr. NoHands." Hope said, seeing looking even more annoyed than before.

C: **My hands, my hands, terrified everyone**

**Now there's nobody sneers at them**

**But why, but why, dear God?**

**I found myself alone**

**I fought, I fought,**

**I fought just for your smile I believe in**

**I fought but...**

Hope saw Chou wink at her that you can tell it says 'thank you' and she thought,_ Let me guess. I gave him this idea to do this, and yet I'm surprise he knows this song._ Then Hope felt Chou quickly pet her head.

C: **Something tender, bright and warm**

**Touched my hands**

**The weakest one, the weakest thing, was I**

**I will never harm you**

**My hands, my hands may**

**Even touch your cheeks**

**If only, if only, we can meet again**

**Love, love, love, love**

**Love, love...**

**I'll give you love**

"I'm sorry that I gave him this idea." Hope whisper to Mr. NoHands. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Well... There's one thing." Mr. NoHands whispered back.

Suddenly, Hope slap Chou on the back of the face.

"Ow!" Chou shouted. "Why did you do that!? It was part of the rules!"

"Mr. NoHands made me do it." Hope said, pointing at the armless man.

"Well, I hope you sing at least once. If I did that, then you have to do it too."

"Yeah. Yeah." Mr. NoHands said.

Hope quickly change the music. When Mr. NoHands sang, his voice sounded actually smooth, and his singing seems to be mostly directly towards Chou.

Mr. NoHands: **La dadadada**

**I'm gonna you bury**

**In the ground,**

**La dadadada**

**I'm gonna bury you**

**With my sound**

**I'm gonna see**

**The pink go white**

**From your face,**

**I'm gonna-**

"I can't believe you're actually doing this." Chou said with a chuckle.

"Sometimes..." Mr. NoHands said. "I just feel like you'll hate me no matter what."

N: **Sorry I don't treat you like a god**

**Is that what you want me to do?**

Chou have a look of shock across his face.

N: **Sorry I don't treat you like**

**You're perfect,**

**Like all your**

**Little teammates do,**

The rest of the Air Force awkwardly look at each other.

N: **Sorry I'm not made of sugar,**

**And I'm not sweet enough for you,**

**Is that why you always avoid me?**

**That must be such an inconvenience**

**To you, well,**

Chou notice when Mr. NoHands sang that, he looked kind of sad.

M: **I'm just your problem,**

**I'm just your problem,**

**It's like I'm not**

**Even a person,**

**Am I?**

Chou doesn't know why, but he felt a little guilty.

M: **I'm just your problem,**

**Well, I shouldn't have to**

**Justify what I do,**

**I shouldn't have to prove**

**Anything to you.**

With every word he sang, it sounded emotional, yet he didn't show it.

M:**I'm sorry that I exist,**

**I forget what landed me**

**On your black list, but,**

**I shouldn't have to be the one**

**That makes up with you, so,**

**Why do I want to?**

**Why do I want to?**

**To-**

Mr. NoHands started to hesitate to continue until Hope said, "Well, that was pretty cool. Next!"

As Hope stick her hand in the hat and search around, Mr. NoHands notice Chou looking at him.

"What?" Mr. NoHands said.

"Nothing. Nothing." Chou awkwardly said.


End file.
